Duo Has A Sister?
by Melanie3
Summary: Can Duo handle the fact that his sister is still a live? Can he help her by getting her away from the Golden Elite? How does the truth affect his thought about having a sister that is being hunted?
1. Chapter One

Duo Has A Sister  
  
"Yea okay, fine I will be there in 10 minutes." Duo said in his usual 'Do I Have To' voice as he hung up the phone. Duo was a 16-year-old boy with a 3-foot braid down his back.  
"Who was it on the phone?" Quatre asked. Quatre was a skinny boy with really light blonde hair.  
"Some professor…claims he found my long lost sister, but she died with my parents." He replied.  
"I'll come with you." Quatre said.  
"No I would rather go alone…if she really is my sister I would probably cry and you know how you can get with a secret." Duo said making his point.  
"Okay fine…" Quatre said walking up the stairs into his room.  
  
When Duo got to the lab he sat down in a chair and waited while he thought. Okay if she really is my sister what am I going to say? Duo thought to himself, "Hi I am Duo Maxwell your brother…nah…Hi nice to meet you I am sure we are going to have fun together."  
"Maxwell, Duo the professor is ready to see you now." The secretary said.  
"Okay." Duo said as he got up, "Here goes nothing."  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Maxwell-" The professor said before he was cut off.  
"Duo!" Duo shouted.  
"Okay Duo, as you know I have found your sister." The professor continued, "When I found her she was on the streets so I stopped and when she looked up she looked almost like you."  
"But my sister died in a car crash." Duo said fidgeting.   
"Well than we'll just have to see than won't we." The professor said, "Send her in now." The door opened and a girl with the secretary came in. Duo stood up as he saw the striking resemblance between him and the girl, "I already did a blood test on her…hers come out type O…what's yours?"   
"Um…type O too…but lots of people have type O." Duo answered, that's when he remember what he was going to say, "Hi I am Duo Maxwell and do you know you look exactly like me?"  
"Uh…" The girl said.  
"Duo, this Melanie, do you perhaps remember that name?" The professor asked.  
"Yea that was my sisters name…"Duo said, "But the blood test doesn't prove anything, neither does the name, it's probably just a big coincidence."  
"Melanie, do you remember the name Duo from your past?" The professor asked. Melanie just nodded yes, "And Duo you said you remembered the name Melanie from your past…so just to be sure let's take a DNA Test."  
  
"Okay the results are in and it turns out that you two have the same DNA, so Melanie meet your brother, and Duo meet your sister." The professor said after the test.  
"My sister?" Duo asked. Melanie just looked down at the floor.  
  
In the car Duo was trying to drive, well at least trying not to do his regular driving which is hit everything is sight. He was trying not to scare Melanie too much. Melanie was just staring out the window in the back seat. She is nothing like me! Well except for the looks…but she's to quite! She's like Trowa! I CAN'T TAKE IT! Duo thought to himself. "So…why don't we get to know each other, how old are you?" Duo said.  
"13." Melanie answered.  
"Cool, I am 15, no 16 sorry guess I lost track of my age." Duo said expecting her to laugh, but she didn't she just sighed. "So I guess if you are my sister your name is Melanie Maxwell, that kinda has a ring to it. But before the professor found you what did you go by?" Duo said.  
"Mel Twanare." She said lightly and looked through the windshield.  
"That's nice." Duo said a little worried, How can she be so quite? Duo thought, "Well here's the house." Duo said looking at the big house cover with vines. The house was a blue color and had like 100 windows, there were 4 boys either standing or sitting on the porch. As Duo drove up Quatre stood up trying to see the girl who was in the back seat of the car. When Duo got out of the car he slammed the door like usual and ran to the side of the car to help Melanie out, but she had already gotten out. Both Duo and Melanie started to walk toward the porch, "Hey guys guess what! I have a sister!" Duo said happily, he took Melanie's arm and pulled her forward. She just looked down to the ground, "This is Melanie."  
"Hi Melanie, it's nice to meet you." Quatre said trying to sound even politer than he usually is.  
"Hi." Trowa said.  
"Weak onna." Wufei said under his breathe. Melanie's head shot up so Duo guessed she knew what it meant.   
"I have no concern at all for her, Duo, so don't expect me to help." Heero said and walked off into the mansion.  
"Okay…that was Heero he's like that sometimes. That's Wufei, Quatre and Trowa."  
"Hi…" Melanie said in a soft voice.  
"Well…why don't I show you to your room." Duo said, "Then we'll get something to eat."  
  
"Hey, Relena…what room would you say would good for Melanie?" Duo asked Relena.  
"Who's Melanie?" Relena asked.  
"My sister." Duo simply answered.  
"Your sister?! Um…room 113." Relena answered astonished.  
"Okay thanks." Duo and Melanie walked off.  
  
When they got to Melanie's new room they opened the door and what do you know it was filled with things Melanie loved.   
(Authors Note: I am not going to list every single item so just imagine a lot of things that you like!)  
"I will leave you to get settled in." Duo said while shutting the door.  
"Okay." Melanie said in a soft voice, and Duo left.  
  
Like? No Like? Well this is only chapter one and the next one will come out soon!!  
*Melanie  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
At dinnertime everyone was seated around the table, while they waited for Duo to get Melanie. When they finally came Melanie looked even worse than she did before, she was very pale and looked awful.  
"Are you okay?" Quatre asked.  
"Yes." Melanie said.  
"Do you feel alright?" Relena asked.  
"No not really, I feel terrible." Melanie answered.  
"Do you feel like you are going to throw up?" Trowa asked.  
"Kind of…" Melanie answered and then she turned around and threw up on Wufei.  
"YOU STUPID ONNA!" Wufei said as he ran for the bathroom and Melanie ran up the stairs to her room which had a bathroom in it.  
"Wufei!" Duo yelled.  
"The poor girl is sick and you yelled at her for something she couldn't help!" Relena said adding to what Duo had said.  
"What?! I am more important that that stupid onna! I don't see why she has to live here anyways!" Wufei yelled through the bathroom door.  
"She's my sister! Can't you get that through your thick stupid head! You know what sometimes you get me so mad and it's all because of your selfish attitude!" Duo yelled, and everybody stared at him. They had never seen this side of Duo before, and they all looked at him like he was a monster.  
"Wufei! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Duo yelled, and Wufei opened the door slowly. Wufei had taken off his shirt and had folded it, and now was staring just like the rest of them.  
"How could you be so inconsiderate?!" Duo yelled even louder than before, that's when Melanie came down. She had her suitcase and her coat and some other things she had brought.  
"Melanie, where are you going?" Duo asked walking up to her.  
"Leaving, I heard you arguing and this is all because of me." Melanie answered and she walked out the front door.  
"Melanie!" Duo shouted after her and then he turned to Wufei and said, "This is all your fault!"  
"My fault?! My fault?! Excuse me but I am not the one the barfed all over my new suit!" Wufei yelled back, but Duo was already out the door and chasing Melanie.  
"You know what Wufei, this is all your fault! She couldn't help it!" Relena said and she walked from the table and up the stairs.  
"I really can't believe what you just did." Quatre said and walked over to the couch and sat down.  
"Unbelievable." Trowa said and walked off.  
"You can be so stupid." Heero said and walked away with Trowa.  
"You guys are treating her like she is family!" Wufei shouted.  
"She's Duos sister, what do you expect?" Quatre said in a very unusual but mad voice.  
"I think she brain washed all of you! You guys have gone completely nuts!" Wufei yelled and stomped up the stairs.  
  
Duo was trudging along in the snow following the footprints Melanie had left.   
"She shouldn't be out in this cold while she is sick." Duo said aloud to himself, when he reached the top of a hill he saw Melanie not to far ahead so he started to run.  
"MELANIE! MELANIE!" Duo shouted, then he slipped on a piece of ice and was knocked out cold. Melanie saw that he had fallen and had rushed to his side; she put her hands to his cheeks then checked his pulse. His lips were blue and she quickly took off her coat and wrapped it around him and started to yell for help.  
"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" Melanie tried to lift him up but she couldn't; now she was freezing cold because she had given Duo her coat. She had the urge to throw up again but didn't.  
"Why does this always have to happen to me?" Melanie asked herself out loud, "Bad luck is always attracted to me…" She said before she passed out.  
  
Back at the house Quatre and Relena were worrying.  
"Maybe we should go out and help Duo look, I mean it's a blizzard outside." Quatre suggested.  
"Okay, come on grab your coat." Relena said as she grabbed hers and they headed out the door. As they drove along the road Quatre thought he saw two bodies in the snow.   
"Stop the car Relena." Quatre said and she pulled to a stop; Quatre got out of the car and hurried over to where he thought the bodies were. He was right there were bodies there and they belonged to Duo and Melanie.  
"Oh my gosh!" Relena said as she walked to Quatre's side.  
"Come on help me get them into the car." Quatre said as he picked up Melanie's body. Relena opened the car door and Quatre set Melanie down gently on the back seat. It took both Relena and Quatre to lift Duo and they set him next to Melanie and covered them with a blanket to warm them. When they got home most everyone was in a panic they were getting hot water bags, blankets, making sure Duo's and Melanie's hearts were still beating, and pouring little by little hot water down Melanie's and Duo's throats. While Heero sat on one end of the room and Wufei on the other just watching everybody else rush around.  
  
It's the 2nd chapter and I know it is bad so don't sue me!  
*Melanie  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Why don't you help us?" Relena said getting very annoyed with Heero.  
"Why? I already told Duo that I have no concern what so ever for her." Heero said still watching them bustle around.  
"Then why don't you help your friend Duo?" Quatre said while he was carrying 10 hot water bags. Heero just turned away, and then Melanie opened her eyes.  
"What happened?" She asked in a soft voice.  
"We found you in the snow." Relena asked smiling.  
"Where is Duo?" Melanie asked looking around when she saw him on the other couch, "What happened to him?"  
"We think he slipped on the ice and hit his head." Quatre said; Melanie grabbed her head.  
"What is wrong?" Trowa asked.  
"My head is pounding…and it hurts." Melanie said and she laid back down, Relena covered her with another blanket. That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Wufei was still awake.  
"This is the perfect chance to get back at Melanie for what she did to me and Duo won't be able to stop me…" Wufei whispered to himself and he got out of bed and slowly made his way to Melanie's room. He opened her door slowly, walked in and shut the door quietly; Melanie wasn't facing the door. Wufei looked at her for a moment and then reached out his hands and shook her wildly, which woke her up in an instant. Then he threw her off the bed and she landed on the floor and he started to kick her over and over again. Wufei picked up Melanie and threw her against a wall and started to punch her.  
  
Heero was awaken by a constant banging on the wall so he got up to find the source. When he got to Melanie's room he opened the door to see and figure which belonged to Wufei holding Melanie up in the air, against a wall and chocking her. Heero quickly walked over and punched Wufei and Wufei was knocked to the ground. Wufei ran out of the room and Heero rushed to Melanie's side, picked her up and sat down on her bed and started to cradle her.   
"Shhhh, don't cry anymore it's okay, shhhh." Heero said lightly but Melanie couldn't stop crying, she hurt too much.  
  
That morning Zechs came over to the house to find everyone except Duo, Heero and Wufei sitting on the couch.  
"Where is Wufei, Duo and Heero?" Zechs asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Wufei is in jail for abuse, Duo is in a coma, and Heero is upstairs with Melanie." Relena said not taking her gaze off the TV.  
"Who did Wufei abuse, and who is Melanie and why is Duo in a coma?" Zechs asked with the puzzled look still on his face.  
"Wufei abused Melanie, and Melanie is Duo's sister, and Duo hit his head on some ice trying to get Melanie from running away." Quatre said turning the channel on the TV.  
"Can I go see Melanie and Duo and Heero?" Zechs asked in an interested voice.  
"Sure." Trowa said as he prepared to take a sip of his coffee, and Zechs walked up the stairs. Zechs first went to see Duo, when he got to his room he saw Duo's body but he just didn't believe it that that was Duo. He was so still and quiet, even though Zechs knew Duo was in a coma he still couldn't believe that that was actually Duo. Zechs left quickly and went to the room which had the soft crying in it and the occasional, "Shhhh…". Zechs knocked on the door quietly, Zechs could hear a body get up and move to the door. The person who opened the door was Heero,  
"Hi Heero, I didn't know this was your room." Zechs said with a smile on his face.  
"It isn't." Heero said as he swung the door open so Zechs could see Melanie sitting on the bed still crying.  
"Is that the girl Wufei abused?" Zechs said the smile disappearing, Heero just nodded, "Could I speak to her?"  
"Okay." Heero said and walked out into the hallway and Zechs walked into the room and shut the door behind him.  
"Hi." Zechs said sitting down next to Melanie.  
"Who are you?" Melanie said as she moved away.  
"I am Zechs Marquise also known to some people as Milliardo Peacecraft." Zechs said.  
"You must be Relena's brother if your real name is Milliardo Peacecraft." Melanie said turning to the window.  
"That's right, so what is your name?" Zechs asked as he looked at the floor.  
"Melanie Maxwell, I am Duo's sister." Melanie said.  
"Are you okay?" Zechs asked.  
"Yea, I will be…if that guy doesn't come back." Melanie said.  
"Wufei?"   
"Yea."  
"He'll be back, not to hurt you but he lives here and everyone will probably be very ticked so they will all give him the silent treatment." Zechs said.  
"That would be cool to see his reaction." Melanie said as she smiled and giggled.  
"Yea, are you hungry?" Zechs asked.  
"Kind of." Melanie said.   
"Let's go get some thing to eat."  
"Okay." Melanie said and Zechs opened the door and Melanie walked out and down the hall.  
"Hey guess what Heero I got her to laugh and smile." Zechs said as they both passed him.  
"That's the first time she has done that since she has gotten here." Heero said and walked towards his room.  
  
Like No like? Please r&r!  
*Melanie  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The sun was shining and the birds were singing and every one was happy, except for Melanie. Duo was still in a coma and she tried to find a way to be happy but couldn't, Melanie entered Duo's room and sat by his bed. She clutched his hand firmly hoping that he would open his eyes or squeeze her hand back with a big grin on his face. Melanie looked down at her feet then got up to turn on the radio softly, the CD started to play it was, "Fantasy" it was from the sound track, "Endless Waltz".  
"This is one of my favorite songs." Melanie turned around fast to see Duo looking at her with a grin on his face.   
"Oh my gosh…." Melanie said as trailed off.  
"Don't worry I am fine now." Duo said happily, Melanie walked up to Duo and hugged him, "Let's go get some chow."  
"Okay…" Melanie said with a smile on her face, and Duo got up and walked down the hall slowly with Melanie. When they reached the bottom of the stair everyone looked their direction and smiled when they saw Duo.  
"Hey Duo! You finally got up!" Quatre said as he got up to hug Duo but Duo insisted that they shake hands.  
"Hey! Great to have you back!" Relena said as she hugged Duo.  
"Hey Duo." Trowa said as he shook Duo's hand.  
"So you finally woke up…" Heero said without even looking at Duo, "Amazing."  
"Hi too you Heero." Duo said as he walked into the kitchen with Melanie. When they entered the kitchen they saw Wufei at the table with his sword.  
"Uh oh…" Melanie said.  
"Uh oh what? What is going on? Wufei, why do you have your sword out?" Duo asked.  
"Revenge…" Wufei said as he stood up and pointed the sword at Melanie, that is when Heero walked into the room.  
"Wufei what are you doing?" Heero asked, "Put the sword down."  
"No it's my time to get revenge on the one who has ruined my life." Wufei said not taking his eyes off Melanie.  
"Put it down Wufei." Duo said.  
"No! Don't you understand! Ever since you brought your so called "sister" there has been nothing but trouble!" Wufei yelled.  
"No! There hasn't, you have been thinking the worst of everything!!" Duo yelled.  
"It's time to get rid of the source!" Wufei yelled as he lunged forward with his sword at Melanie. Heero jumped in front of Melanie and the sword went through his stomach. Heero feel to the ground, "Look what you made me do!"   
"Oh my gosh…" Melanie said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Wufei stop this!" Duo yelled.  
"I AM STILL GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Wufei yelled at Melanie and made another lunge at Melanie. Melanie ducked but the sword got her shoulder and went all the way through.  
"WUFEI!" Duo yelled that is when Trowa, Quatre and Zechs ran in.  
"Oh my gosh!" Quatre yelled as he saw Heero's body covered with blood and Melanie leaning against a wall.  
"Wufei!" Zechs yelled as he ran up to him and punched him in the face. Wufei dropped the sword and Zechs picked it up and held it to Wufei's face, "Get out!" And Wufei ran out the side door.   
"Quatre call the paramedics!" Zechs yelled as he kneeled down to see if Heero had a pulse, "He is still alive!" Then Zechs moved over to Melanie who already had lost a lot of blood, "Melanie hang in there!" Zechs helped Melanie up but then she passed out.  
"They are on their way!" Quatre said as he hung up the phone.  
"Good…let's just pray that they don't die…" Zechs said.  
  
At the hospital everyone was in the waiting room while they waited for Heero and Melanie to come out of surgery.   
"I wish I could have done something but I was so confused on what was going on." Duo said as he looked down at the floor.  
"It's not your fault." Relena said as she tried to comfort Duo.  
  
  
Like? No like? Well this is only the fourth chapter!  
*Melanie  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"I wonder how they are doing." Quatre said as he sat down by Duo.  
"I just hope they don't die." Duo said.  
"They won't don't worry." Relena said then the doctor came out and Duo stood up.  
"How are they doc?" Duo asked.  
"Well, the boy was lucky that the sword didn't go all the way through his stomach but he is still out of it." The doctor answered.  
"And Melanie?" Duo asked.  
"Ah, yes well the sword went all the way through her shoulder and cut a major vein and broke the shoulder blade but she is doing fine. We also gave them a room together since they know each other."   
"Okay…can we go in and see them now?" Duo asked.  
"I don't see why not…but only two at a time." The doctor answered, "Room 325."  
"Okay thank you." Duo said and they walked down the hall and took the elevator to room 325. When they got there they saw Heero, he was closest to the door, and Duo walked to the other side of the curtain and saw Melanie. Relena walked over to Heero's side and pushed back his bangs; she held his hand up to her face and put her forehead on it. Duo looked at Melanie and thought,  
'And this all happened right when I came out of a coma.'  
"Duo, are you going to be okay?" Relena asked as she walked to his side.  
"Yea, I am." Duo said and he pushed the stray hairs away from Melanie's face and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Let's give everyone else a chance to see them." Relena suggested.  
"Okay." Duo said and they both walked out of the room and Zechs and Trowa entered. Trowa didn't say a word he just looked at the motionless body that belonged to Heero. Zechs said hello to Heero and then walked out of the room,  
"Aren't you going to look at Melanie?" Relena asked.  
"I can't." Zechs said.  
"Do you like her?" Relena said.  
"Yes, I just can't stand to see her in that bed with all that pain…when I was the one who let…" Zechs faded off  
"Let who?" Relena said urging him to continue.  
"I let Wufei into the house…then he went straight up to his room and came down with his sword and went into the kitchen…I had no clue to what he was going to do…I didn't know he had escaped…" Zechs said as he looked through the window that showed into room 325.  
"I am not blaming you…" Relena said.  
"I just better go." And with that Zechs walked off.  
"Zechs!" Relena called after him but Zechs didn't turn around, he kept on walking.  
  
  
Later that night everyone was ready to go home except Duo, he insisted that he stay and wait for them to wake up.  
"Okay…Quatre will stay with you." Relena said.  
"Yea I will!" Quatre said with a smile on his face.  
"Okay he can stay with me…" Duo said.  
"Alright, call us when they wake up." Relena said.  
"Okay I will." Duo said.  
"Good-bye." Relena said.  
"Bye." Duo answered, when Trowa and Relena left Duo and Quatre headed toward Heero's and Melanie's room. When they entered they heard and small mumble, it wasn't Heero because he still had his eyes closed and his mouth wasn't moving. But when Duo walked over to Melanie's side her eyes were slightly open and her mouth was moving.  
"Duo?" Melanie said softly.  
"Yea…hi Melanie how do you feel?" Duo asked.  
"That stuff in the bag…sure beats the heck out of aspirin." Melanie said, a smile appeared and Duo's face and he started laughing.  
"You sure do know how to make people laugh in the saddest times." Duo said through his laughter.  
"How's Heero?" Melanie asked.  
"He's doing okay…but he hasn't woken up yet." Duo answered.  
"Oh…" Melanie said.  
"Um…I know this isn't a good time but could you tell me about your past…" Duo said.  
"Okay…" Melanie said starting to sound groggy, "I was found by the Golden Elite and raised to be a fighter, one day I got so sick and tired of fighting that I ran away and ever since they have been trying to find me…because I took a Gundam with me…"  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Duo asked.  
"I didn't think that you would like me any more and throw me…" Melanie said.  
"Now it's just gotten worse if you had told me soon we could have tracked the whereabouts of the Golden Elite and see how close they were to finding you." Duo said slightly raising his voice, that's when the nurse came in.  
"Excuse me sir, but the patient needs to rest now…and visiting hours are over."  
"Fine I am going…" Duo said as he walked off but he didn't even say good-bye.  
"Good-bye Melanie." Quatre said as he left the room but Melanie didn't answer back, after a couple of minutes she tried to wake Heero up.  
"Heero…Heero…Heero!" Melanie said but when he didn't answer she leaned over and nudged him a couple of times with her good arm, but Heero didn't open his eyes. So Melanie laid back down in her bed and tried to go to sleep.  
"What?" A raspy voice said.  
"Heero?" Melanie asked her voice still sounding very groggy and soft.  
"What?" Heero answered.  
"Oh good you're awake, when Duo comes tomorrow will you talk to him tomorrow?" Melanie asked.  
"Fine, just let me go back to bed." Heero said and he didn't say anymore, well at least not until tomorrow.  
  
Like? No like? Well this is only Chapter Five!  
*Melanie  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"Relena hurry up! We are going to be late!" Quatre shouted up the stairs.  
"I am coming but I couldn't do a thing with my hair…" Relena said coming down the stairs.  
"It' doesn't look any better than it did this morning bed head." Duo said under his breath.  
"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre asked as he eyes Duo suspiciously.  
"Nothing, I'm gonna stay here while you visit them. I don't feel to well." Duo said in response.  
"Oh okay. I will tell Melanie you said hi." Relena said as Trowa, Quatre and herself walked out the door. After the door shut Duo grabbed his lab top and looked up the army Golden Elite. There was a web site giving the data about it and a sign up page to join that army. There was also a page about a missing soldier and that there was a reward for whoever brought her back ALIVE.  
"Oh no, even though she lied to me I still have to protect her." Duo said as he ran out the door.  
At the hospital there was a news crew flashing the camera in Heero's and Melanie's face. Melanie bit her lip while the nurse tried to get the news crew out while Heero just watched, and then Relena and everyone else came in and saw the news crew.  
"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" Relena said.  
"We have as much right as you do to be in here! This is live and we need to get the dirt on the stabbing!" The news lady said.  
"No you don't! You don't even know these people!" Quatre yelled and everyone who knew Quatre just stared.  
"So we have authorization!" The news lady yelled.  
"By who?!" Relena said.  
"By the state!" The news lady said again.  
"Will you just get out!" Melanie yelled.  
"Now you have to leave because she doesn't want you in here!" Quatre yelled and again everyone who knew Quatre stared.  
"It doesn't matter what she says!" The lady said and then the cameraman pushed the nurse to the ground and started to record Melanie and Heero and the lady started talking into the microphone. That's when Quatre and Trowa stepped and started to grab for the camera, in a matter of minutes the cameraman dropped the camera and it broke into pieces.  
"Now I guess you have no reason to film anymore!" Relena said; the news lady was left speechless and walked out the door in a fury with the cameraman behind her with the camera pieces. Duo rushed in the room out of breath.  
"What's wrong with you?" Trowa asked.  
"We…have…got…to…get…them….out…of…here…now!" Duo choked out.  
"Why?" Relena asked.  
"No…time!" Duo said still breathing heavily.   
"We can't just take them out of here!" Relena argued.  
"We have to!" Duo yelled, "That TV thing was live wasn't it?"  
"Yes why?" Relena asked with a stern look on her face.  
"Then we really need to get them out of here if you want them to live!" Relena stood there speechless with a worried look on her face.  
"I'll go tell the nurse." Quatre said running out of the room and down the hall. In the hall Quatre ran into a tall man who was in a uniform, "Sorry sir." Quatre said and started down the hall again.  
Back at the room Duo, Relena and Trowa were already packing Melanie's and Heero's stuff. Then the soldier walked in the room and looked around the room and smiled,  
"Hi there." He said; Duo turned around with a puzzled look and then his face went blank.  
"Oh no." Duo said quietly, Melanie gasped as she looked at the soldier.  
"Are you Melanie Twanare?" The soldier asked as a suspicious smile took over the friendly one.  
"No, no! This is…um…Tess Sudan!" Duo retorted. The stern soldier just stood there with a solid stare on Melanie.  
  
Only chapter six! Sorry it took me sooo long to get it up! But here it is!  
*Mel  
  



End file.
